Nichijou Episode 14
is the fourteenth episode of the Nichijou anime. The episode was written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Ichirou Miyoshi. It aired on July 4, 2011. Parts Part 56 Nano Shinonome takes a picture of herself standing next to her new uniform. Excited, she quickly runs over to the camera to see the picture it took. "It's glittering..." she muses. Sakamoto, who had been cleaning his paws outside, walks in on Nano to ask what she is doing. Nano says hello to Sakamoto, then quickly tells him not to go near her new uniform. As she picks up Sakamoto to move him away from her clothes, she tells him that he's been shedding a lot lately; his fur will get on it. The uniform, hanging on the wall, is indeed glittering. She puts Sakamoto down just outside the doors and tells him that she's going to get changed, so if he could just step out for a minute...and closes the doors. The new intro song then plays, signifying another new beginning. After the intro, Nano is checking out her new uniform in the mirror, adjusting it to make everything look just right. She then begins posing in her new outfit. After a few different poses, she bends over, arms held tightly against her chest, and squeals in delight; her key spins at a very high speed, and the background is full of giant flowers. Nano then opens the doors, startling Sakamoto, who was lying just outside them, and excitedly shows him her new uniform. She tells him it fits perfectly; he says of course it does, it was made especially for her. Nano asks Sakamoto how she looks, and he tells her that she looks good, he supposes. Nano stomps her feet and says, "That isn't what I mean!" Nano nervously asks Sakamoto, "D-do I look like... an ordinary girl?" Sakamoto tells her that she does look just like any other girl. Nano hugs Sakamoto tightly, surprising him; her key again spins quite quickly. Nano then tells Sakamoto that she loves him, spinning him around as she hugs him. She then quickly holds him out at arm's length, remembering that Sakamoto's fur will stick to her uniform. Irritated, Sakamoto asks Nano, "What's wrong with you?" Nano places Sakamoto on the ground and ebulliently exclaims, "School! It's school!" She tells him that she might even make some friends! Sakamoto watches in bewilderment as Nano then acts out what making a new friend may be like. First, Nano pretends to tie her shoes and friendlily says, "Hey, Nano. Why don't we get some ice cream after school?" Nano is suddenly standing and addresses her imaginary companion, telling her(self), "I'd love to go." Nano then gets up from "tying her shoes" and asks if Nano would like to go to karaoke after getting ice cream. As herself again, Nano gets nervous and says that she'd like to go, but she's never been. Nano's imaginary friend confidently tells her, "I'll show you! Come with us!" as Sakamoto looks on in bafflement. Nano is herself again, and very nervously accepts her "friend's" invitation, shuffling her feet. Sakamoto backs away. Nano is suddenly lying on the ground, hugging Sakamoto, kicking her feet up and down in joy, and her key spins again, telling Sakamoto, "Just like that!" Sakamoto tries in vain to escape. Hakase then walks in, rubbing her eyes as she says good morning to Nano. Nano is surprised by Hakase and throws Sakamoto in the air as she rushes over to greet her. She models her new uniform for the Professor, who agrees that she looks quite nice in it. Nano then hugs the Professor and tells her that her pajamas look good on her, too. Annoyed, Sakamoto asks them if they aren't just doing what they usually do. Hakase rushes over to hug Sakamoto, telling him that he looks good, too. Sakamoto does not appreciate this. Nano is now sitting at the table, checking over the school supplies that are neatly arranged on it. Handkerchief, check; student ID, check; textbooks, check; and so on. She pumps her fist and declares that she's got everything she needs. Hakase snickers and tells Nano that she forgot something. Nano wonders what it could be as she looks over her supplies again. Hakase asks Nano, "Feeling hungry?" Nano looks at her and gasps in joy. Hakase holds out a candy bay and announces, "Have a Snickers!"Introduced in 1930, Snickers is produced by Mars, Incorporated, and contains nougat topped with peanuts, caramel, and chocolate. Nano is then putting her shoes on, getting ready to go out the door. She tells Hakase that she's left breakfast and lunch in the kitchen for her. Also, she'll bring in the laundry after she comes home, so Hakase doesn't have to do anything. Hakase asks when school is over; Nano replies that it will be around 3:30. On her way home, she'll go shopping for dinner, so she should be back around 5:00. Hakase repeats "five", somewhat taken aback. As Nano stands up, Hakase complains that 5:00 is practically nighttime. Nano tells her that that's just how the school is and bids her adieu as she turns to leave. Hakase, however, grabs Nano's shirt, keeping Nano from leaving. Nano asks Hakase what she's doing; suddenly, Hakase has Nano's bag and cries out, "Don't go!" as she starts crying. Nano tries to tell Hakase that she'd already said she could go, but Hakase lies face down and starts kicking her feet in a tantrum, crying for Nano not to leave her. Nano begins to panic, telling Hakase that she's going to be late for school! She asks Hakase to give her back her bag, but suddenly discovers that her left hand is missing because Hakase's taken it, too! Hakase holds on tight to Nano's hand as she rolls up the hallway and pouts. Sakamoto tells Hakase that she shouldn't be unreasonable, but Hakase continues sulking. Nano tries to bargain with her: What if Nano makes Hakase's favorite omelette rice for dinner tonight? Hakase doesn't respond. Nano adds that she'll buy some shark sponge cake on the way home, but Hakase is still upset. Nano struggles to find something else to offer before telling Hakase she'll throw in some strawberry juice. Hakase rolls back down the hallway and stands up in front of Nano, still somewhat upset and still holding Nano's hand hostage. She quietly asks Nano if she'll also get her the Akutagawa Prize, too.Awarded twice yearly since 1935, the Akutagawa Prize is awarded by the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Literature for the best serious literary story published in a newspaper or magazine by a new or rising author. Winners receive a cash reward of ¥1,000,000 and a pocket watch. It is one of Japan's most highly sought after literary awards. The award is named after Ryūnosuke Akutagawa (1892-1927), often called the Father of the Japanese Short Story. Nano cries out in despair that she can't possibly do that. Nano is now running off to school. She thinks to herself that she was worried that Hakase wouldn't let her go to school, but is glad she finally gave in. Now she can take her first step to being an ordinary person. She suddenly realizes something as she catches up to other students walking toward the school. Nano quickly pivots and steps backward into a wedge in the nearby wall. She panics as she remembers that she forgot: What is she going to do about the key on her back?! What will our spunky heroine do about this unforeseen turn of events? Things We Think Are Cool A group of upperclassmen is cleaning up a room. One girl holds a hairband in her mouth, grabbing it to put her hair up. She rolls up her sleeve and declares, "All right, let's do this!" Oh! Upperclassmen with motivation! Part 56 (Continued) Nano is standing outside room 1-Q, fretting to herself that she can't think of any solutions to her key issue, dreading facing her new class. From inside the classroom, Sakurai-sensei announces to the class that she will introduce their new transfer student, Ms. Shinonome. Hearing her name, Nano answers and enters the class; filled with trepidation, she slowly makes her way to the front of the class. Sweating as much as Sakurai-sensei, Nano takes her spot and hesitatingly peeks out of one eye. She sees the class, all of whom sit staring with mouths agape and eyes agog; it's almost as if they'd never seen a girl with a windup key sticking out of her back. Nano panics and worries to herself that everyone noticed her key. Sakurai-sensei hands Nano a piece of chalk and asks her to write her name on the board. As Nano writes her name on the board, she can feel the eyes of the entire class staring at her now fully-exposed key; it really stands out. Nano thinks that she has to fool them somehow. She turns back around and stammers as she introduces herself and tries to think up an excuse, flailing and umming before finally crying out that her key got stuck in her back on her way here! The class is dumbstruck. Nano panics again, trembling and worrying that she's freaked them out. She desperately tries to think of something else before declaring, "That was a lie!" The class does not find this reaffirming. We see the class staring at Nano as she agonizes over why she's changing her story. To make matters worse, her key starts cranking itself. Nano begins rambling about her key, saying that it's not like turning it will make her toe into a USB port like a robot or anything...See Episode 1, Part 4. This does not assuage the class' bewilderment. Nano gives up, thinking to herself that it's hopeless as tears run down her face. Divination Yuuko Aioi hops down the street on her left foot, cheerily saying to herself that she hopes the weather is nice tomorrow! She then kicks off her right shoe.Girls in Japan do this to predict the weather; if the shoe lands right side up, the weather will be good, and if the shoe lands upside down, it will rain. (But what if it lands on its side?) It lands on top of a parked car, which suddenly drives off, then Yuuko chasing after it. Part 57 Inside the Igo Soccer Club meeting room, Kenzaburou Daiku moans and asks Yuria Sekiguchi to put down her book and play with him. He brought the game of Life. Daiku lays his head on the desk and mopes and Sekiguchi continues to read her manga. Daiku gets up and decides that they should play some GoA board game originating in ancient China, called Igo in Japanese. Played on a grid on a board (usually 19x19 squares) with black pieces and white pieces called stones. Players take turns placing pieces on the board; if a piece is completely surrounded by pieces of another color, it is removed from the board. Large groups of stones can be removed in one turn if completely surrounded. Wiki link: Go , since they're the Igo Soccer club. He comments that he doesn't actually know how to play it, though. Someone then calls out, "Excuse me!" A boy has just opened the door. He has light brown hair and a familiar habit of sweating nervously. He asks if this is the Igo Soccer Club. When Daiku confirms that it is, the boy says he'd like to join. Daiku stands up, and Sekiguchi drops her book in shock. Daiku runs up to him, grabbing his hands with stars in his eyes, telling him that they're happy to have him in their club. Slapping him on the back, Daiku asks the boy for his name. He introduces himself as Makoto Sakurai, the first-year student. Daiku then introduces himself as a second-year student and club president, and then introduces Sekiguchi, first-year, who nervously nods in greeting. Daiku tells Makoto to take a seat and then enthusiastically asks Makoto what he'd like to do, proffering up the game of Life. Makoto is confused; aren't they going to practice? It's an Igo Soccer club, after all. Daiku chuckles and tells Makoto that Igo Soccer is just a fake sport he made up. They're just a recreational club. Makoto, however, tells him that he was in an Igo Soccer club in middle school, shocking Daiku. Makoto continues, telling him that he hadn't known this school had an Igo Soccer club, too, until he'd seen the banners hanging in front of the school the other day, congratulating the team for making nationals.See Episode 11, Money. He adds that he was MVP in his old club. Daiku falls backward in slow motion, floored by what Makoto is saying; the game of Life goes flying, and a blue peg lands sharply on the floor. Curiosity As Nano walks down the hallway, Sakurai-sensei runs to catch up to her. She nervously begins to ask Nano about the key on her back, but Nano is flustered in embarrassment. The two stammer nervously at each other for a while. 'Part 57.5' Back in the Igo Soccer clubroom, Daiku is still on the floor, stunned. Sekiguchi asks Makoto what a real Igo Soccer club does. He says that it's difficult to explain and decides to just show them. He begins by kicking a soccer ball around on his knees before reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out two Go stones, which he tosses into the air; they land on the soccer ball as they all bounce around. Makoto is now bouncing Go stones off a soccer ball with his head while Sekiguchi and a revived Daiku watch in awe. Makoto headbutts the ball especially hard and while it hangs in the air announces that after Go stones, you add a one-man German SuplexMove used in wrestling. One grabs their opponent and bends back to slam their opponent onto their back., bending over backward to pull one off. Daiku and Sekiguchi drop their jaws in astonishment. Makoto then announces intensely, "That's the avalanche patter, Tertiary Star!" He then just holds his position as the others watch. Daiku grabs his head in consternation and thinks to himself, "What is this?" He'd started the club without much thought, but now things are getting interesting! Shoe Yuuko continues running after the car that stole her shoe, gasping with effort. Suddenly she trips and tumbles onto the ground as her other shoe slips off. A white dog appears and grabs her shoe in his mouth. Just as Yuuko looks up to see this, the dog runs off in the other direction with Yuuko's shoe. Yuuko is in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, near a river, a boy is running after someone, telling them to wait up and asking what they're doing. It is revealed that he is chasing his dog, who happens to be Buddy. Evidently, he's running off to give sympathy to Yuuko, who's just lost both her shoes. Short Thoughts The Professor is reading a book about sharks while eating a candy bar; her face and hands are covered in chocolate. Sakamoto enters and has a feared expression jolt across his face as Hakase runs at Sakamoto to hug him, hands covered completely in chocolate. She chases Sakamoto around the table as he tries to tell her to stop. The female narrator then says, When asked, "What are you doing?", she replied, "Spinning." Buddy Yuuko walks down an alley, exhausted but with no shoes. We then see Buddy running past a wheat field. Yuuko continues shambling. Buddy continues running. Beleaguered and forlagen, Yuuko drops to her knees to rest. Buddy approaches and places his paw on Yuuko's back in sympathy. Part 58 Later, Nano sits in 1-Q, seat nearest to the door. She has a thermos and removes the lid from a tin of food, about to eat lunch. She sets the lid aside and lets out a deep sigh. A much happier pair of students enters the classroom, chatting merrily. With downcast eyes, Nano laments to herself that she can't believe how poorly she did in introducing herself to her new classmates. Everyone must think that she's weird. Mio Naganohara then walks up beside Nano's desk and friendlily tries to start a conversation with her by noticing Nano brought her own lunch today. Nano is surprised. Mio adds that Nano's lunch looks good and asks if Nano always packs a lunch. Nano nervously picks up her food and, looking away from Mio, replies that she does always pack her lunch; she's normal, after all! She then begins eating quickly. Mai Minakami then appears and places one of her wooden Maitreya statues on Nano's desk and tells her that she can look at it. Nano does and tells Mai that she thinks it's pretty cool. Somewhat out of character, Mai smiles warmly at Nano. It's a heartwarming moment overall. Yuuko then enters the classroom, out of breath as she lifts up a plastic bag and thanks Mio for waiting. She apologizes for being so late and sheepishly explains that a car and a dog stole her shoes; chasing them down was a lot of work. Mio takes her lunch from Yuuko and says she's not sure she understands Yuuko's story, but it sounds pretty incredible. Yuuko explains that she's already eaten her lunch (twice-cooked pork, which surprises Mio). Mio then asks Nano if she'd like to join them and tell them something about herself. Nervous, Nano wonders to herself if they think she's an ordinary girl. Maybe they can be friends! Yuuko, being Yuuko, curiously asks Nano what the thing on her back is, horrifying Nano. She tries to stammer out an excuse, but Yuuko asks, "You wouldn't happen to be a robot, would you?" Nano becomes paralyzed with horror and embarrassment, her arms frozen in a "touchdown!" position. Mio chastises Yuuko and apologizes to Nano, explaining that Yuuko's an idiot. Mio, Yuuko, and Mai all return to their desks. Mai reads a manga while Yuuko changes her shoesApparently, school uniforms in Japan have shoes for wearing outside, and shoes for wearing inside. And the area in a home where you leave your shoes is a genkan. Remember that.. Mio opens up the plastic bag and pulls out the little cardboard box it came in. She opens it and is surprised to find a piece of fried mackerel. Bewildered, she picks up the box and shakes it a little; she then turns to Yuuko and queries as to what this is. Yuuko replies, "It's fried mackerel." Mio looks down at her lunch again, then back up to Yuuko and asks, "What did I ask for?" Yuuko is confused; didn't she ask for fried mackerel (yakisaba)? Mio angrily shouts back that she asked for fried noodles (yakisoba), startling Yuuko. Embarrassed, Yuuko figures she must have misheard her, and apologizes. Mio snaps back that this isn't some minor problem, a vein throbbing on the back of her head. Yuuko points out that yakisaba and yakisoba are very similar to each other and could easily be confused for each other. Mio tries to interject but decides it's not worth it and just resigns herself to her incorrect lunch, dejectedly telling Yuuko that mackerel is fine. She then asks Yuuko where the rice is. Yuuko asks what she means. Furious again, Mio repeats, "My white rice!" Feeling a bit awkward, Yuuko says that's all she brought. With returned vein throb, Mio demands to know how she's supposed to eat fried mackerel without any rice. Yuuko tries to defend herself; Mio didn't say anything about rice, she only asked for yakisaba. With a mix of anger and frustration, Mio shouts back that she'd asked for YAKISOBA! She repeats it, pounding on her desk for emphasis. Yuuko apologizes and tries to put a positive spin on it, pointing out this would be good material for her blog, but Mio screams back that she doesn't have a computer. Mio shakes with anger as Yuuko says she doesn't have to get so mad. Yuuko stands up and says she'll buy Mio another lunch, asking for some money to do so. Mio stamps her foot several times as she furiously demands to know why she should have to pay again. Yuuko replies that she doesn't have any money. Crestfallen, Mio takes her coin purse out of her bag and empties it into hand; only one coin plops out. Mio is barely able to mutter, "It's just..." Yuuko asks what it is. Mio then shouts at Yuuko, "It's just a peso!" Looking at it dejectedly, Mio continues that all she has is the Argentinian peso she kept as a souvenir. Mio then angrily clasps her hand shut and shouts, "Argentinian!" Looking at Yuuko with tears in her eyes, she furiously adds, "Peso!" Yuuko repeats it in alarm and flabbergastation. Mio finally snaps and begins to fly off the handle, letting Yuuko have it. YUUKO was the one who bought the wrong thing, SHE should pay for it! Yuuko futilely tries to defends herself by pointing out that she already bought her own lunch, so doesn't have any money, but Mio just interrupts and shouts, "What about my lunch?!" Yuuko tries to think of something to say, before meekly suggesting Mio could have mackerel, maybe? Mio cries out to the heavens, "Saba!"; Nano, frozen all this time, hears her and snaps out of her paralysis and looks around. Mio continues laying into Yuuko, telling her that she's been getting on her nerves for a while now. Yuuko is always copying her homework. "Why don't you do it yourself for once, you idiot?!", she shouts. A switch turns on in Yuuko's mindWhat is this switch, anyway? It looks like the brand name is Hesselink. as she loses all trace of emotion, telling Mio that her stupidity has nothing to do with Mio's lunch. Mio snaps back that it's got everything to do with her lunch: Yuuko misheard her because she's stupid! Behind her, a warrior fires an arrow in symbolism. Yuuko is struck by Mio's comment as the arrow hits a target dead on. Mio then folds her arms and pouts in anger. Yuuko fires back that everyone makes mistakes like this; Mio must be really petty to be going on and on about it like this. Mio yells at Yuuko that she didn't have breakfast, either, so this is a life and death situation! Not that an idiot like Yuuko would understand! Yuuko yells back that she's not stupid. We zoom out to see the class as a whole, with everyone watching the fight between Mio and Yuuko; except for Mai, who continues reading right next to them. Mio points out that Yuuko just called herself stupid, adding that she's never letting Yuuko copy her homework again! Yuuko yells back, "Fine, who cares? If you forget your homework, I won't let you copy mine!" "Who would want to copy your terrible homework?", Mio fires back. We see Nano watching them, very concerned; followed by a view of Mai, still reading. Mio continues yelling at Yuuko, telling her she can't believe Yuuko brought the wrong lunch and hasn't even apologized. She points at Yuuko and demands her to get on the ground and kneel. Yuuko angrily bends down and places her hands on the floor, but only bending at the waist, and sarcastically apologizes to Mio, "I'm so sorry for displeasing you!" She stands back up and angrily asks if that was good enough for her. Mio yells back that Yuuko didn't even kneel! Full of fiery rage, Yuuko gets in Mio's face and tells her she's right, she didn't kneel, she just bent forward! Mio demands to know why Yuuko won't kneel. Yuuko then stamps her foot and cries out, "Because I'm pissed!" in front of an explosion worthy of Michael Bay. Looking down on Mio, Yuuko asks her if she's not sure that she's really the stupid one; what was that weird drawing she drew the other day? Mio's ears turn red and she burns with embarrassment, thinking about all the risque pics she's drawn. She calls Yuuko stupid and tries to think of something to say while avoiding looking at Yuuko in shame, but Yuuko continues, asking what Mio was thinking when she drew it; she's really peeved now! With intense, color-changing rage, Mio blasts back, "Are you stupid?!" She then asks it several more times. Yuuko snaps back that Mio is stupid for drawing that picture! Mio leans her head back, grabs it with both hands, and lets out a terrific scream of frustration. Yuuko grabs the box containing the offending mackerel and mockingly offers it to Mio, telling her, "Come on, eat up! Here's the yakisaba you asked for!" Mio blasts back that she asked for yakisoba! She again demands that Yuuko kneel and apologize. Yuuko shouts that she already bought the mackerel, what is she supposed to do? Mio responds that, as a human being, Yuuko should apologize, calling her a piece of trash to boot. Two switches are flipped in Yuuko's head as she furiously tells Mio that she'll show her the true meaning of kneeling! Yuuko gets down on her knees and tucks her head completely underneath her body, roaring that this is the true meaning of kneeling! Mio demands to know where the apology is. Watching from the front, Nano is very concerned. Mio continues, shouting at Yuuko that she should apologize when she kneels. She keeps demanding that Yuuko say it, apologies for buying the wrong lunch! Mai finally shows acknowledgment of the argument, getting up from her seat while holding a paper cup of water. Mio demands Yuuko apologize for being stupid as Yuuko's rage builds. Mai places the cup on Yuuko's back, near her tailbone. Mio continues laying into Yuuko, and Nano is incredibly worried. Finally, Mio calls Yuuko "stupid" one too many times; Yuuko quickly straightens her legs, which sends the cup on her back flying. It hits Mio in the face, knocking her backward, and then continues and hits Tsuyoshi Nakanojou in the back of the head, sending him flying forward and startling Nano, who's standing right next to him. Yuuko continues her flip forward with one leg extended, prime to hit Mio, who sees the leg coming and deftly moves to catch it with her hands. However, both miss, surprising them as Yuuko's foot slams onto the floor and Mio's hands clasp on nothing but air. Yuuko stands up and, with tears in the corners of her eyes, shouts at Mio to stop calling her an idiot. Mio thinks she knows her after just six months?! Mio shouts back, "You think you understand my art?!" Yuuko yells back, "I do! If you're so good at drawing, why don't you become a comic artist?!" This angry compliment disarms Mio, wh o is then embarrassed and looks around the room as she stammers back that Yuuko's an idiot. Yuuko snaps back, "Takes one to know one, you idiot!" Mio, still not able to look Yuuko in the face, points out that Yuuko just called herself an idiot. "No, I didn't," she protests. "You did!" Mio yells back. No longer yelling, Mio adds that she doesn't dislike that about Yuuko. This time, Yuuko is disarmed and embarrassed. "What are you talking about?" she says, adding, "You're smart!" Mio tells Yuuko to shut up, calling her a comedic genius. Yuuko asks what she's talking about, calling Mio a fantastic artist. Mio tells Yuuko to shut up, adding that she's a fast runner. Yuuko calls Mio smart again, and Mio calls Yuuko positive. Yuuko calls Mio smart a third time, who replies that Yuuko is smart in her own way. The two glare at each other and tremble as they each pull back a fist, winding themselves up for a punch. Nano watches with intense concern, a student helps Nakanojou up off the floor, and Mai takes a break from reading her manga to see what will happen. Mio and Yuuko finally let their fists fly; but instead of punching each other, their hands meet in a hardy clasping of hhttps://nichijou.wikia.com/wiki/Nichijou_Episode_14#ands. The two smiles at each other, argument resolved and friendship restored. Mai gives a small smile, seemingly relieved to see her friends make up. Nano watches in awe and cries out, "Amazing!", as Mio and Yuuko hug. The rest of the class goes back to their regularly scheduled programming. Youth E-14l (4).jpg|Captain! I hate it! / Don't cry. You've still got next year E-14l (5).jpg|I promise I'll work hard for you E-14l (6).jpg|YoshAAA!!! Takasaki-sensei stands in the hallway, noticing a poster for the Igo Soccer club. He smiles and closes his eyes, remembering himself as a student, bitterly crying over a lost Igo Soccer game while the other team cheers in the background. His team captain tells him that they still have next year. Takasaki promises that he'll work hard for his captain; a year later, he's holding the trophy as their team wins nationals. Takasaki opens his eyes and begins to walk away, thinking to himself that that was so long ago... Coincidentally, Igo Soccer club member Yuria Sekiguchi walks past him in the other direction while reading manga. Postlude Back at the Shinonome House that evening, Hakase asks Nano if she had fun today at school. Nano is preparing a meal while Hakase stands on a stool at the sink next to her; Sakamoto watches from the floor. Nano tells Hakase that a lot happened today. But it was... Hakase eagerly asks, "How was it?" Nano turns to Hakase and filled with awe and excitement, tells Hakase, "Friends are amazing!" Hakase finds this to be amazing as well. Sakamoto sighs and says to himself, "I don't understand." He suddenly shows fear; he sees that Nano has her fist raised and drawn behind, looking like she's about to hit the Professor! Hakase wonders what this is and tries to imitate it. Nano excitedly throws her hand out with palm open, mimicking what she'd seen Mio and Yuuko do earlier. Hakase grasps Nano's hands with both of her own hands, and Nano then grasps Hakase's hands, bending in. "Hakase!" she cries; "What," Hakase replies. Nano tells the Professor, "Please remove the key on my back!", but the Professor just says no. Nano pulls her hands back and begins fretting, asking, "Why not? It interferes with my school life... Today, people suspected me of being a robot! I can't make friends with this..." Hakase tells her that sure she can! The key is cute! The two then argue over the cuteness of Nano's key as the camera zooms out, showing the Shinonome house, then the city, which looks rather pretty in the evening. Sakamoto asks if they could just eat already. The credits then play, with a new, panoramic ending. Don't Miss It The soccer ball from the Igo Soccer club (voiced by Chiba Shigeru) introduces itself. "Kicked, kicked, kicked, and kicked!" it laments. "Kicked and kicked until I collapse! Kicked until the day I die, and then I'll sleep." The next episode of Nichijou is Episode 15. Don't miss it! References Trivia * The scene where Hakase offers Nano a snickers was made into a Sprite Cranberry meme edit by @bonelessjeff.mp4. Image Gallery Nichijou Episode 14/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode 14 Category:Things We Think are Cool